L'Oublié
by Albane
Summary: OS défi 26 du Poney Fringant. Sous le règne de Sauron, peut-il y avoir encore une étincelle d'espoir pour ses opposants ?


Le défi 26 du Poney Fringant a un sujet des plus alléchants et inspirants : et si Sauron avait gagné ? Dès que je me suis posé la question, il y a plein de scénario et de scène qui me sont venus en tête. J'ai essayé de regrouper ceux qui me tenaient le plus à coeur dans ce one-shot. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**L' Oublié**

« Il est vieux, ton papi, dis-donc ! »

« Trèèèèèès vieux ! » se vante Estella.

Les deux petites filles gloussent et s'enfuient du salon où elles sont passées sur la pointe des pieds. Là, dans son fauteuil à bascule, sous un rayon de soleil venant de la fenêtre, Papé, comme Estella l'appelle, fait semblant de dormir. Il n'a rien manqué du furtif et chuchoté échange, mais ne s'en formalise pas pour autant. Il est heureux qu'Estella se soit déjà fait d'assez bonnes amies pour les inviter à venir jouer à la maison. Après tout, cela signifie que ce qu'il redoutait est désormais un risque oublié : qu'on n'accepte pas des étrangers à Minas Tirith. Il sourit à la chaleur qui vient se répandre sur son visage, en prenant bien soin de ne pas ouvrir les yeux.

Oh oui, très vieux, mon enfant, songe-t-il, bien plus vieux que tu ne le penses. D'un autre temps. Les souvenirs lui reviennent une fois de plus, polis et vernis par le temps. Il y a longtemps, il n'aimait pas y penser. Au début, tous ces évènements, même en souvenirs, le terrifiaient. Puis, peu à peu, année après année, la terreur est devenue de la peine, la peine un certain malaise, et le malaise une certaine indifférence. C'était de l'histoire, maintenant, et c'était si loin dans le temps que cela ne pouvait plus menacer le quiétude de l'instant présent. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais oublié, jamais le moindre détail.

Ce que les rats lui avaient raconté.

_Dans les sombres geôles de Minas Morgul, Samsagace Gamegie gémit et pleure. Il ne pleure pas parce qu'il a mal, il ne pleure pas parce qu'on lui a arraché les ongles un à un et que ses bourreaux ont déclaré qu'ils passeraient ensuite aux dents, puis aux doigts, puis à la langue, aux oreilles, puis aux yeux, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'ils obtiennent ce qu'ils voulaient. Sam pleure parce qu'il sait que Frodon ne tiendra pas. Frodon qu'on a enchainé devant lui, et qu'on force à regarder sa torture. Il sait que viendra un moment où Frodon donnera l'Anneau pour que cessent ses souffrances à lui._

_Les orques rient. Ils n'ont qu'à tendre la main pour prendre l'Anneau. Ils s'amusent. Ils perdent du temps car ils savent qu'ils ont de toute façon gagné. Dès qu'on les a pris au sommet de la tour de Minas Morgul, où Sam venait délivrer Frodon, on a envoyé quérir le nouveau chef des Nazgüls. Mais il tarde à venir et les orques se distraient en l'attendant._

_« Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! hurle enfin Frodon, se débattant dans ses chaînes. Je vous le donne ! Prenez-le ! Je vous le donne ! Lâchez-le, laissez-le ! Je vous en supplie ! Il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça ! Prenez-le ! Prenez-le, mais je vous en prie … ne lui faites plus de mal ! »_

_« Non, monsieur Frodon ! » veut crier Sam, mais il a trop de sang dans la bouche, et sa mâchoire est trop paralysée par la douleur._

_Frodon, les mains entravées, jette l'Anneau et sa chaîne au milieu de la pièce, entre Sam et lui. Sa tête retombe, agitée de sanglots et de pleurs. Le capitaine sourit et grince des dents. Le jeu est fini. Il dégaine et plonge son épée dans le ventre de Samsagace. Car on ne s'encombre pas des choses inutiles._

_ Frodon, lui, devra attendre la sentence des Nazgüls._

Ce que les mouettes lui ont raconté.

_Dix nuages blancs à l'horizon. Dix voiles immaculées s'avançant vers le rivage de la Terre du Milieu. Dix grands bateaux portés par le vent et la mer. La dernière clémence des Vala. L'offre faite aux Survivants de la Lumière de rejoindre un lambeau de terre détaché pour eux d'Aman et d'y retrouver la Paix. La récompense accordée à ceux qui se sont battus jusqu'au sacrifice, à ceux qui ont lutté sans reculer même après la fin de l'espoir. Une terre pour y faire éclater le désir de Bien et de Liberté qui les animait et où toute peine et toute blessure se trouveraient apaisées._

A ce message, il avait couru à travers les vallons et les champs, traversé rivières et forêts pour s'arrêter en haut des falaises qui surplombaient les Havres Gris. De là-haut, il avait assisté à l'embarquement de ces héros, ces souverains et ces peuples.

Sur la planche d'embarquement du premier bateau, il avait vu Elessar s'avancer, pour être Roi en cette Terre Promise. Abandonner la Terre mais sauver la Vie avait été une décision certes facile à prendre mais difficile à assumer. S'avançaient derrière lui sa Reine et ses cinq compagnons, ceux qui restaient de la Communauté, ceux dont les épaules voutées suffisaient à elles seules à justifier la pitié des Vala.

Dans les neufs autres bateaux, étaient montés les survivants des peuples libres. Neufs navires suffisaient à tous les contenir. Il avait senti son cœur se serrer.

Sauron était maître de la Terre du Milieu depuis dix mois. Dix mois pendant lesquels rien n'avait pu entraver son entreprise de destruction. Toute rebellion avait été matée. Toute récolte avait été confisquée. Et toute vie était laissée à disposition de ses serviteurs, pour en user selon leur bon vouloir.

Ces Elfes, ces Hommes, ces Nains et ces Hobbits qu'il voyait embarquer sur les navires des Vala, étaient si peu. Mais pourtant assez pour pouvoir recommencer à prospérer, sur une terre épargnée des ravages de Sauron.

Lors du Départ, personne ne l'avait cherché. Personne n'avait pensé à lui. On l'avait purement oublié. Ils ne leur en voulait pas. Il s'était toujours tenu à l'écart et ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui s'étaient vraiment battus lors de la Guerre. Il était l'Oublié.

Quand la dernière voile avait disparu, il avait fait demi-tour et quitté la falaise. Il fit voyage vers le Rohan. Le Roi Eomer avait tourné le dos à la proposition des Vala, et choisi de rester sur sa terre. C'était louable, si ce n'était le nombre de pertes humaines chaque jour plus élevé. Il resta avec les Rohirrims jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce que le Royaume tombe, vide de peuple, quelques années plus tard.

Alors, il avait repris sa marche solitaire.

Ce que les loups lui avaient raconté.

_Un petit humain. Ou du moins le pensaient-ils, cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'en voyait plus par ici. Ca pouvait aussi être un petit elfe. Clair de peau en tout cas ! Oui, oui, vivant, sinon, on n'aurait pas pris la peine de venir le prévenir. Il fallait qu'il vienne voir ! Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire de cela ?_

Il les avait suivis jusqu'à une cabane en bois. Celle-ci était astucieusement dissimulée et camouflée. Il ne l'aurait pas trouvée tout seul. Se pouvait-il que des humains y vivent encore ? Alors que le dernier bastion rohirrim était tombé trois ans auparavant et que les Vala s'étaient détournés de la Terre du Milieu, dix-sept ans auparavant ?

Il sentit son destin basculer. Il comprit que sa vie venait de prendre un tournant tout à fait différent de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Car les loups avaient dit vrai. Il y avait un petit humain. Une petite fille, même, à qui il donnait une dizaine d'années. Elle parlait, savait marcher et était habillée, ce qui lui fait penser qu'elle avait vécu avec au moins un adulte. Elle semblait désormais seule. Il eut la réponse quand, depuis l'intérieur de la cabane, elle demanda si les loups étaient encore là. Les concernés ne firent aucune remarque et lui-même ne fit aucun commentaire.

C'est ainsi qu'Aleniael entra dans sa vie. Elle s'attacha à lui comme un lierre à un chêne et ne voulut plus le quitter. Sa vie de solitaire s'en trouva bouleversée. Mais pas désagréablement. Aleniael lui parlait et l'écoutait. Elle l'aidait et lui permettait de se lancer dans des entreprises qu'il n'aurait même pas envisagées tout seul. Elle participait à la chasse et à la pêche. Il s'attacha beaucoup à elle. A son Etincelle, comme il aimait l'appeler.

En même pas cinq hivers, Aleniael fut une femme. Il lui vint alors une idée confondante. Et si Aleniael pouvait être à l'origine de la renaissance d'un peuple libre et bon ? Et si c'était dans ce but qu'on l'avait laissé seul en Terre du Milieu ? Il y pensa et repensa, il réfléchit longtemps et fit de nombreuses conjectures jusqu'à en être certain.

C'était évident. Son rôle, la raison de sa venue sur la Terre du Milieu ne résidait pas dans la lutte contre Sauron, contrairement à ses anciens semblables. Lui devait œuvrer après, en cas d'échec de ceux chargés d'arrêter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était cela sa mission. C'était pour cela que les Vala l'avaient laissé en Terre du Milieu. C'était à son tour d'agir, maintenant

Oh oui, Alenial pouvait bien être l'Etincelle d'où rejaillirait la flamme !

Ce que les Aigles lui avaient raconté.

_Tu souhaiterais avoir pu le tuer mais c'était un éclaireur venu de Minas Tirith et la violence qu'il a fait subir à ta protégée éclairera en effet les Ténèbres qui sont tombées sur nous depuis des années. C'est le prix de la vie. Le prix de ton triomphe. _

_Nous voyons ta surprise : la Cité n'est pas détruite, oh non. Elle n'est pas déserte non plus. Et les orques ne la polluent pas de leur puanteur. Non, le Seigneur Noir a donné la cité aux Suderons, en récompense. Ils ne restent plus aucun Gondorien, certes, les Haradrims les ont décimés en venant s'installer. Mais le temps a fait son œuvre et désormais, la paix règne à Minas Tirith. Ils vivent en la Glorieuse Ville comme dans leurs cités du Sud et la gouvernent de la même façon. Ce sont de redoutables guerriers, preuve s'il en est besoin, les mille tourments endurés par les Gondoriens et leur tragique dénouement. Mais en l'absence d'ennemis, les Suderons redeviennent des hommes. Ils commercent, s'instruisent, subviennent à leurs besoins, construisent et entretiennent. _

_Ne reste pas sur l'image brutale des Suderons que vous gardez de la Grande Défaite ou de l'outrage fait à Aleniael. Ils vivent selon les mêmes lois de la condition humaine que les Gondoriens._

Finalement, après en avoir longtemps discuté tous les deux, ils s'étaient mis en marche vers Minas Tirith. Estella, son petit « Espoir » n'avait alors que trois ans, mais elle trottait avec vaillance et aplomb au bout de la main de sa mère quand on accepta de les faire entrer dans la cité. Elle avait la peau plus sombre qu'eux, trace de ce père dont on ne parlerait jamais, mais cela avait facilité leur insertion au milieu des Haradrims de Minas Tirith.

Le vieillard, se balançant toujours doucement, le visage au soleil, les yeux clos, sent monter en lui une vague d'optimisme et de joie. Oui, les choses se feraient lentement, comme elles se font toujours sur terre, mais avec Aleniael, et Estella à sa suite, au fil des générations, il reconstituerait l'humanité. Et puis viendrait un jour où ce nouveau peuple serait de taille à défier Sauron et à lui reprendre la Terre du Milieu.

Ce jour-là, il ne serait plus Radagast l'Oublié. Il serait Radagast le Rebâtisseur.

* * *

Voilà. Ca se termine sur une note d'espoir! J'espère que ça vous a plu !! Vous pouvez reviewez et votez pour moi, c'est tout aussi bien :-p


End file.
